Through Thick and Thin (Summer Wars Fanfic)
by xXxRoCkErReAdeRxXx
Summary: Warning:This is a King Kazma x OC. A slight NatsukixKenji(Squee) if you squint a little. OZverse and took place after defeating Love Machine.


**Through Thick and Thin (A Long One-Shot)**

 **Summary: Ynah had it enough. King Kazma cannot hold it anymore. When these two most powerful beings in Oz World collide, Mush would certainly get a wedding proposal from Musho and raven's feathers will turn to white.**

 **I don't own Summer Wars. This is dedicated to my so-called sister who started this all with a simple mushroom. The rating of this story might progress higher so this is between Rating T and unexpectedly to M. I don't know. Hope you enjoy!**

Nothing happened so eventful in the world of Oz. The only occasion that can be called "eventful" was when King Kazma is chasing Ynah for her thievery and destruction of properties. And of course our gallant thief is always accompanied by her trusted Mush with their escapades against the law of Oz.

Yeah, nothing's eventful happening here.

As the mischievous Princess of Thieves escaped again from the clutches of the determined Solomon, she created a hole on the ground to return to her so called secret lair, Ynah and Mush jumped right in and returned to their place.

"Ynah, we got so many goodies. I wonder when we will do this again? This is so much fun. I hope Musho is here with us." Said Mush while carrying the stolen goods from above Oz.

"Nah, it is great that the loud and hot-headed mushroom is not here. Wonder what he is doing in this moment. And besides, it is much more fun if he's not impending our little trip." Said Ynah while counting the jewels from the sack.

"I always wonder why King Kazma hasn't given up on catching you, Ynah. Do you think he likes you? " asked Mush innocently while trying to wear a golden crown they had stolen.

"Mmmm….. I don't think that's the reason he's chasing me, Mush. But if he does, I will never know. That buck always obstructed our grand plans to get rich. If he's there, our percentage to get lots of loots became smaller. I don't want this to keep from happening." Said Ynah with a frown, which is very unusual to a happy-go-lucky bunny.

"Then what will you do about it, Ynah?" asked Mush while staring in wonder to her bunny companion.

"I will defeat King Kazma once and for all."

Meanwhile, Squee is in the Administration of Oz when King Kazma suddenly entered the premises.

"King Kazma! What are you doing here? Did you got any info about Ynah?" The squirrel asked to his quiet friend.

The buck just shook his head while his head is lowered so his eyes cannot be seen. His fist is clenched tightly to control punching any innocent walls or floors that will fall victim to his measured temper.

"I don't understand, Squee. We made a deal after we defeated Love Machine that she won't do any harm no more. But when my back is turned, she began to start her habits and our chase continued all over again. I thought I saw her good side even though she's such a cheat." King Kazma said while his face is serious but if you look closely to his eyes, there will be a tinge of sadness and disappointment swirling in his orbs. Of course Squee will notice these but will not mention any of it. Instead, he suggested something that will end his friend's wondering.

"Then for the sake of our world, why don't you just invite her for a match?" Squee asked.

The world's champion looked to his yellow-furred friend. And with both determination and anticipation, he nodded.

"I think I will, Squee." He replied.

The next day is bustling with noise and excitement as the news is spread like wildfire. The match between King Kazma and Ynah is set to date today. Lots of people are talking about the fight of the era and certainly there are many people betting against each other.

Mito grinned at what's happening. The fox-like creature just walked casually towards the deer-like girl who also happened to pass by.

"Finally, King Kazma invited Ynah to fight. I know that he will win." Deana said.

"I don't think defeating Ynah would be easy. You know how much the two are on par when it comes to combat." said Mito.

"Why did you say that? You don't have enough trust to our world champion?"

"It's not I don't trust King Kazma." Mito defended. "It's just I noticed a difference to him while they are defeating Love Machine."

"What kind of difference? Care to tell?"

Mito is going to speak when the announcer said the fight will start at exactly 8 pm in the Championship Arena. The crowd began to speak excitedly about the upcoming duel. When Deana looked back at Mito, he's gone. She growled in annoyance and will certainly make sure if they meet again, she will know what he wanted to say about King Kazma. Not that she is curious of it, of course.

Ynah is sitting at the top of the Oz old headquarters. She remembered what happened last night that she could not put a finger on it. Her mind drifted as she recalled about it.

 _Flashback._

 _Ynah doesn't had a strength to send a request to fight against him. She couldn't properly sleep so she get up from the comfort of her bed and walked quietly so Mush will not wake up. When she's away from their secret base, she created a hole above the clouds and jumped ascendingly above ground. When she's outside, she walked casually and began to observe Oz in nightlight. She always wake up to se Oz in night time and go to her favourite place, the top of the Oz's new headquarters. It is much taller than the previous one that was destroyed by Love Machine. She flies towards it and landed at the top of the tower. She sighed in content as the winds gently swept her black hair and black long ears. Her violet eyes scanned the endless stars that scattered across the sight. Like a secret romantic, she would have thought that it's not bad to share the place with someone beside her. She sighed again._

' _What in the Oz world am I thinking.' She shook her head defiantly._

' _But then again, I never found someone like me in many years' Yes she searched many places before she found Oz. She never found an almost identical creature as her in her travels around the different universe. But when she found Mush, she began to settle in this place and also she found out that her kind is also here._

 _Except that person is her enemy._

 _Well, the buck is always so uptight with laws while she's carefree and a little bit greedy. But deep down inside, she always looked forward of King Kazma chasing her again. Kinda like G**u expecting to be chased by P***a except their case is different. Neverthless, they also had a moment when they almost thought of being the same. Like they're both are prideful, strong, determined, had strong beliefs they cannot let go with and of course the same species._

 _She holds at the goggles that she wore around her neck. She's utterly surprised that it suddenly appeared after Love Machine is destroyed. She also wondered where her fighting gloves are but she only shrugged. She had plenty of those._

 _While she continued with her musing, she didn't noticed that a shadow appeared behind her._

 _She suddenly attempted to give a high kick to that person's face when she recognized who is it._

" _King Kazma?" she asked then by reflex, jumped and she created a huge distance between them. "What are you doing here?!" she yelled in surprise._

 _Said person stared at her and said. "What are YOU doing here? This is Oz private property. You're not allowed to hang out here."_

 _Ynah quirked an eyebrow and a smirk, "You're also not allowed here. As you mentioned before, no one is above the Oz's Law and I can't believe you're also breaking the rules."_

 _King Kazma's eye twitched as Ynah crossed her arms._

" _As long as I'm in the mission to catch the most wanted criminal, I will be exempted by it." King Kazma said._

" _Aww, come on. I was just kidding. Look I'm not doing any harm this night so it's better that you leave me alone. And besides, you're ruining this romantic atmosphere that I'm seeing here." Ynah said carelessly._

" _Romantic…..atmosphere?" The buck asked questioningly._

" _You know, a woman all alone in her own musings then suddenly a man surprised her from behind. He stretched her arms apart and the woman shouted that she's the queen of the world. Those kind of things.~" Ynah said playfully._

 _King Kazma just stared at her. "You want that to happen to you?" he asked curiously._

" _Of course! Even though I'm a criminal, I also longed for that to happen to me." She said while her eyes shined, thinking of marrying a very rich person then steal all of his possessions and disappear without trace. She smiled at that thought._

 _King Kazma eyed her suspiciously. It is very evident in her eyes that it is not what she is thinking._

" _I know that's not what you think. I know you too well, Ynah." He stated._

 _Ynah pouted and mock hurt of what he said. "You wound me so. I have a right to dream, you know. Cause I know no one will marry someone as generous like me."_

" _Well, if only you stopped stealing and creating chaos around, I think there will be someone who wants your whole being." King Kazma said while looking at the moon._

' _I'm just joking' she said to herself. "Then, tell me who will be that someone." Ynah asked and walked towards him. King Kazma stared at the bunny who is closing the distance between them. Her violet orbs concentrating on him and he swore he could see himself to those eyes, her black shoulder-length hair and her plopped long ears swaying gently by the wind. He also noticed the goggles just an inch above her chest. He blushed as he clenched his both hands, both wearing her fighting gloves which she lost after the battle._

 _Ynah noticed the feature of King Kazma in different perspective. She noted that the goggles he usually wore disappeared. Not everything changed as she stared at him except, she noticed her large fighting gloves he is now wearing._

" _Where did you get those?" She asked as she pointed at the gloves._

 _King Kazma hesitated to answer. Ynah continued to ask._

" _They also appeared after we defeated Love Machine, aren't they?"_

 _King Kazma just nodded. Ynah just stared at him and say._

" _By the way, I want you to know that I was gonna send you a challenge request but now that you here, I will only said it personally." Ynah said as she prepared herself._

" _I want to defeat you, King Kazma. I want to know who will be the strongest. I don't want to run away anymore." Ynah exhaled after she said it._

 _The buck dumbfoundedly stood there, but composed himself and said, "I've also wanted to challenge you as well. And knowing you, you have sets of condition. What do you want, Ynah?" he asked in his serious, no monkey-business kind of tone._

" _First of all, I want my gloves back. Second, I want the authorities to put down all my charges against me and the third….." she paused as she began to think for the third condition._

 _King Kazma waited for her third when suddenly he noticed her evil yet alluring smile graced on her face."…. I want to be the ruler of Oz World. How is that sound?"_

 _King Kazma looked at Ynah with seriousness but suddenly his face graced with an unknown aura that Ynah tried to push down her fears. Then he began to speak._

" _Then I tell you also my three conditions: Firstly, you will return all the stolen things to the police, no more no less; secondly…. No, my second and third condition will come later after I defeated you, Ynah." He said her name unusually in a breathless tone. She shivered but retained her position and looked back at him._

" _Then, it's a deal?" Ynah smirked casually as she waited for a handshake._

 _He stared at her hands then suddenly took her hand forcefully and their face is very near to each other. Ynah cannot comprehend what's happening but when she looked closely at him, there's something uncharacteristic with this usually quiet person. His eyes ablaze with anticipation, excitement, determination and the last thing she herself can't help but put it into words._

' _Lust. Lust in his eyes' Inner Ynah whispered to Outer Ynah._

' _I remember now why I always avoided him. I didn't expect that I would leave an impression to him like that. Maybe I can use his weakness when the desperate time comes. I pray that won't happen'_

" _It's a deal. And don't regret it, Ynah" he said as he stared at her surprised look._

 _She countered by being also close that their nose is touching each other as she grabbed his clothing and talked huskily to him, making him wide-eyed._

" _Of course I won't regret it for I will own you tomorrow, King Ka-z-ma." She smiled sexily and before he could react, she jumped backward and let herself fall then a hole created for her to escape._

 _End of Flashback_

Ynah sighed. She never expected that the buck, known as King Kazma, got a hots on her during and after defeating Love Machine. Well, she does expect that most men in Oz found her dangerously attractive and that buck is not an exception.

But she also had a fair share among the women of Oz for the world champion.

In a training arena of Oz, there's a familiar white furry flash that destroyed every training dummies and robots that comes on his trail. Sounds of destruction echoed as the person kicked the last imagined enemy. The *pixelated guy with glasses announced his record.

"Wow. 6.34 seconds and you defeated our 1,350 dummies and 856 training bots, all in 6.34 seconds. Another world break record!" he exclaimed as he typed the data on the computer.

King Kazma wiped a little sweat as he glanced at his breaking the record list and his name topped among the others. He even defeated Ynah's record which is 6.55 seconds. He smirked at the numbers.

'Ynah' he said quietly as he remembered what happened last night. Her black and soft fur illuminating the moon above, her cute little *bushy tail constantly shaking whenever she's thinking deeply or he's near and her enchanting violet eyes and alluring smile perfectly framed her long black plopped ears and shoulder-length hair that makes him to do stupid things like pulling her closer to him.

'*Kuso. Why do I have to feel like this?' he asked in frustration inwardly.

He never expected that he will find someone like him. Someone is the same standing and status as he is.

Except she is a wanted criminal with huge crimes topped in her head.

He shook his head. Maybe a little break will make him forget her for a while.

"Are you ready to rumble?!" The *colonel look-a-like said in a familiar voice while the crowd started cheering and supporting their respective fighters who will appear in the arena. The crowd had placards saying "We love you King Kazma. Ganbatte! – from King Kazma Fanclub" while others supported Ynah, most of them from the underground arena and with a placards saying "Defeat the King. Be the king!" or "Crush his ass, Ynah!" and others things the anti-King Kazma faction might say.

"And now on the red corner, fighter who won 99 fights on different martial arts division, with 0 draws and *1 loss, representing the whole Oz World, King Kazma!"

The crowd cheered louder as the said fighter entered with his trusted Squee who holds a towel and a bottled water.

"Wow, there are many people around here. They're really excited who's gonna win between you and Ynah. I'm sure this fight is really important to you, especially a huge stake that Ynah asked about." Said Squee while staring at the crowd in awe.

King Kazma just nodded, focusing on the violet corner where his opponent will come out. ' _Yes, it's very important to me.'_ He looked at Squee with a meaningful look. Squee just smiled and said, "Go get her, King Kazma." The buck smiled at him and on cue the announcer finally said about his opponent.

"And now on the violet corner, a fighter known to be strongest in the Underground Oz, with countless winnings, with 1* draw and 0 losses, the anti-King Kazma proudly presents you the Oz's most deadliest weapon in the entire era, YNAH!"

King Kazma expected Ynah to show some lavish entrance but he only heard the beat of the drums coming from the violet corner. And there, he saw a familiar mushroom wearing a band outfit and shouting….

"Tangerine!" Mush shouted as the battalion of mushrooms drumming and marching on the arena.

"Tangerine! Tangerine! What have you smelled? Tangerine! Tangerine! Tangerine! What have you seen? Tangerine! Tangerine! Tangerine! What have you heard? Tangerine!..." the chant goes on until Mush signalled with a "Halt!".

Then there came the Princess of Thieves with her head high walking towards the arena. King Kazma's eyes became wide-eyed as he looked at Ynah. Her usual outfit is changed with an only low bandeau tied around her beautiful chest. Her short shorts covering her lower part in contrast with her old outfit where she wore a turtleneck sleeveless top and black loose pants, and her curve is now very visible. Not only that, her hair is trimmed into a cute bob-cut. The only thing that didn't change is the goggles now dangerously above her little furry cleavage and her smirk gracing on her beautiful features. He inwardly swallowed his bile on his throat.

Crowds making whistled noises as she entered the entire arena. The men in the arena looked at awe towards Ynah while the women shouted support for their King Kazma.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Leeeeetssss get ready to rumble!" The colonel shouted again as the crowd excitedly scream in cheer.

The *tiger-like humanoid referee entered between the two and said the most absurd rule of all.

"The winner lives. The loser dies. You can use any type of weapon as long as it will not damage or endanger anyone in this arena except for yourself."

And with the referee's signal, the fight started.

When signal goes off, a flash of black and white clashing viciously against each other. Punching, kicking, grabbing, pulling, pushing, shoving and all sort of moves Ynah did but it didn't even affected him. She frowned in concentration as she also countered the combos King Kazma is giving her. She must win no matter what.

Meanwhile, Squee is watching the fight in the sidelines when he noticed that someone sat beside him. It was Musho.

"Ynah will not win if this keep going." Musho muttered.

Squee just stared at the grumpy mushroom when suddenly the said person was tackled-hug by a cheery one.

"Musho! I've missed you so much!" Mush said as she she began to hug and kiss him.

"M-mush! S-stop it!" Musho's face became dangerously scarlet and he's becoming a stone. He cannot take those kind of attack that Mush is giving him.

Squee just sweat-dropped and noticed again that someone is coming over his side.

It is Natsuki, the phoenix-inu.

Squee began to bow down to her highness when suddenly he received a bone crushing hug from her.

"Squee! How are you? I never saw you ever since last week." Said Natsuki.

"Hime-sama, I-I cc-an't b-br-brea-breath…." Said Squee.

"Ooops! Sorry." She said as she let go of him.

"It's okay. As long as it is you, hime-sama." Squee bowed.

"Awww, don't do that. Just call me Natsuki-chan just like old times, 'kay Squee-kun?~"

Squee blushed but interrupted by the noise coming from Ynah's supporters. And Squee can't believe what he is seeing.

Ynah is loosing.

Ynah is loosing all of her ideas of defeating King Kazma. She tried her newly-made combo of underkicks, uppercut, body bag and bunch of things but he just obtained a scratch on his face. Meanwhile, King Kazma noticed that Ynah's life meter is below middle point. He smiled inwardly and said ' _I will win this match and then…..'_ His thoughts interrupted when Ynah summon a healing spell.

"Wow. Ynah used her healing spell to regain her health and King Kazma tried to stop her with a double Tiger punch but she only evaded it. And now Ynah is in the full health … Wait, what's happeing… Did just Ynah….. Ynah is glowing!" said the sports reporter.

Wings began to appear in Ynah's back. A set of butterfly wings with it's base color is black and the colors merging in rainbow-type of combination. Her eyes closed as she release a strong aura around her area. King Kazma just watched as she prepared her attack.

Ynah fly using her new pair of wings and released yellow lasers from her wings.

"Winglash!" she said her attack as she released the lights.

King Kazma dodged the oncoming lights and Ynah continued to throw lasers at him nonstop.

"Oh! The fight is beginning to be more dangerous as both our seasoned fighters struggle to get a critical point. No! King Kazma's health is slowly going down." The sports reporter said. "And King Kazma used his own healing spell. Now, both of them are even now.!"

Ynah noticed that King Kazma regained his health. Using her wings, she fly fast as she could and began attacking. And they are back right from the start.

Ynah POV

I can't believe that I almost defeated him but when he used the healing spell, we're back to square one. I wish I don't want to use this 'secret attack', all in front of the people. Ugh, this is so frustrating. Anyway, he dodged another attack. How will I able to stop him or freeze for a while. Wait a minute! No! I will not do it!

Inner Ynah: But if you do, you're confirmation about him liking you would show proof that he did got a thing to you.

Outer Ynah: That's not the point. Now shut up and help.

Inner Ynah: Just one. Just a tiny act and maybe you can defeat him in a flash.

Outer Ynah: Mmmmm…. Let me think about it.

Inner Ynah: Think faster before we're toast!

Ynah nearly dodged the fatal combos King Kazma is giving her. Boy, he looked determined. For what? Surely he believed that she would take over Oz world. Man, he's wrong for she is only joking.

But some jokes are half-meant.

Okay, in some part of her mind she wanted the Oz world because of it's riches but she rather not do any responsible acts on running it. King Kazma should know she hates responsibilities. She only helped him against Love Machine is because…..

Outer Ynah: Because…..

Screw this kind of thinking. I'm Ynah. It's only an act .I must get a close range towards him, my right hand towards his chest and then…..

When King Kazma will blow a body punch towards Ynah, she disappeared.

And suddenly appeared in front of him, her face near him while clutching his upper clothing like there's no tomorrow.

An electrical jolt coursed in every part of his body when their lips touched each other and his traitorous feat tapping happily. And then she gave him a punch in a gut. A critical hit and his health began to lower and she gave him an uppercut and fell down.

"Sugoi! Two critical hits in one blow! King Kazma is almost unconscious. Will he ever get up this time?" the reporter shouted in anticipation.

"No! King Kazma get up! You can do it!" cried some.

"Ynah! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!" said the Pro-Ynah faction.

Ynah cannot believe in her eyes. She did a double critical hit on him.

All because of one kiss and she later regretted it. Her fear has been confirmed. A kiss will never distract the usually serious and focused King Kazma. Many women had kissed him and he showed no emotion towards it. But when she's the one who initiated it, she heard a *tapping sound coming from his feet. A red light alert began to blurt on her mind, her instincts told her to run. The same instincts that she felt even before Love Machine appeared on such a time. Her feelings and instincts fighting but cooperating at the same time and she must choose between her two instincts. Is it fight or flight?

She's a thief but also a warrior at heart. And then she said.

"I choose both" as she charged for her final blow, her fist shining with yellow halo blades.

Suddenly, King Kazma woke up just in time to stop Ynah from giving the final attack and he stopped her by catching her fist. Ynah is surprised that the halo blades are dissipating. King Kazma's eyes are now resting on Ynah's violet ones.

"I won." He said while holding her wrist tightly.

"What do you mean you won? I'm not knocked out yet, King Kazma." Ynah growled while trying to escape his iron grip. Ynah tried many attacks but he only dodged her while not letting her go.

"Whatever you do will be futile so just listen to me. Right now, I will tell you my second condition when I won and the third will come later." He said with a knowing look to her.

"Let's see about that if you got me." She kicked his feet but he dodged her and took her other wrist. She wriggled at his grip.

"Ynah" his voice sounded breathless just like last night. Only deeper.

Ynah looked at him defiantly and surprised that his expression is fixated on her. He looked like he is pleading and ordering at the same time.

"Why you always steal? Why you broke promises? Why you always lied? Why did you help me back then? Why are you running away from me after we defeated Love Machine? Why do you always hurting me?..." He paused and then said.

"Do you know all these answers? Ynah, tell me…" He asked with his shaky voice.

Ynah just lowered her head and said "Can we go somewhere where people cannot hear what I will tell you? Please?" Ynah chocked her words and stared at the floor.

"Okay, we can do that and at the same time….." he removed his left hand on her wrist and fished out the handcuffs studded with diamonds out of his right pocket and puts it on his wrist and Ynah's. Her eyes' are wide in astonishment and grimaced at the possible second condition. It's like foreboding moment all over again.

"You will experience my second condition and that is I will give you the punishment which you will carry forever." He closed his eyes and prepared himself. He stared at Ynah with the same eyes she had seen him last night, only it is added by another description and she wished that she's only hallucinating.

' _It can't be….Him, of all people. The one who hated me on the first meeting until I helped him defeated Love Machine. The one who changed and began pursuing me, even I hadn't done a crime for a year. I've returned to my old habits so when he chased me, the reason will be that I'm a criminal while convincing myself that's there no other reason why he will chase me. I tried so hard to repress my fear and also anticipation that I will see him again every day and thinking it's not the same case as me. No, I'm lying definitely to myself. Can I continue this?'_ Ynah asked herself.

"The charges filed against you is many to count but not as huge as you've done to me. You are charged of hurting the world champions' feelings, breaking in inside his mind and stealing his heart. So, you are under my eternal arrest." He said it with his determined and rich voice. Ynah just stared dumbly at his blushing features. She doesn't notice that she's also blushing.

She only mustered a "What?" when the buck led her outside the arena in a flash. She could almost hear the people cheering and wolf-whistling while they're running away.

The rabbits reached at the top of Oz Headquarters and landed there. Suddenly, Ynah punched King Kazma in his face and said. "What hell is wrong with you? Is that your second condition? Why you have to say it in front of all Oz citizens? Do you know how much these confused me? Do you have any idea of what you're doing to me?" yelled Ynah while her eyes is not seen so he will not see her vulnerable state.

"Ynah, look at me." He said but she did not looked up.

"Please, look at me and tell me what do you see." King Kazma pleaded.

Ynah did not stare for a moment and she slowly raise her head to meet his scarlet orbs that is directed to her reflection. She noted that his eyes are only on her and her alone.

"I love you for a very long time, Ynah. Ever since I first saw you, I never expected that I would find someone as the same as me. I thought that I'm fine being the only humanoid rabbit in this world, but I was wrong. Surely, my foster family and friends are there but there's not a single one that I could feel like I have someone I will call my own." The secretly helpless-in-love buck confessed.

Ynah blushed while her eyes scanned every word he said to her. Her feelings are all tied on one source.

And that is King Kazma.

"Why now? Why are you saying these things right now? I'm a criminal, King Kazma! And you're a respectable figure of our society. Don't you think that this will work out?!"

"You didn't give me a chance to say these things to you so what do you expect that I can tell these to you without having my tongue tied? And besides, you always ran away from me so…." He trailed as he's trying to say something.

The bunny touched his face where she punched him earlier and surprised at the sudden contact. He closed his eyes to feel her palm against him.

"King Kazma, for the record I'm scared of you. I-I'm scared that these feelings is not right for both of us and the reason I lied and broke my promise of not stealing again is because I want to put another meaning of our daily routine so it could rest my mind and heart at ease. But I was wrong. I became addicted and strongly accustomed of whatever we do every day. I'm not that greedy, mind you that. But the only thing you can call me greedy is because I want you always chasing me and I'm the only one that you always after." Ynah said while betraying her self-imposed pride she put up all these time.

King Kazma's eyes opened his eyes just in time to see her smiling face. And it's not the smile she always gave him every day.

It is a pure and true smile that he had seen once after that terrible battle. A smile that showed that she really cared for him greatly and dare say, love him.

"Ynah, do you love me?" King Kazma asked her intently.

"You'll find out after I do this." And she kissed him full in his lips. Her lips tightly pressed against him and she began to moving her lips and her tongue slip up, tracing his lips. The hot-blooded buck opened his mouth in surprise that led her tongue to slid through his mouth and began exploring his cavern. He moaned when her tongue slide against his tongue, challenging him for duel. He clumsily complied as they battle between their mouth. His right hand hold the bunny's waist tightly while her left hand threading his white furry hair. His feet are tapping loudly on the background. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss.

"Yes, I love you, King Kazma" Ynah said while smirking.

King Kazma can't help but grin, both his mouth and eyes are twinkling in utmost happiness and this time he initiated the kiss. Ynah opened her mouth to let his tongue inside her. The pair didn't noticed that the handcuffs their wearing began to disappear.

After their heated kiss, Ynah noted that their handcuffs are gone, in which King Kazma only replied with a grin.

"I knew it that those handcuffs are not ordinary, aren't they?" Ynah asked while holding her wrist where the handcuff supposed to be in place.

"You're right." He said.

"Eh? Then what are those for?" Ynah asked while raising her eyebrow.

The buck smirked and said, "Those handcuffs are what they called 'status changer'."

"Status what? Then that means….." Ynah didn't continued her words when a message box opened appeared in front of her.

 **Name: Ynah**

 **Current Issue : Under observation of Oz Police**

 **Official Status: Engaged**

"Hey! This is not what we bargained for. I'm not ready to be engaged yet. I have so many things to do and so many places to see. Remove this immediately…"

Her sentence cut off when King Kazma suddenly kissed her passionately. After a few battles between them, he cannot feel any anger or resentment to his other half, even she sometimes deliberately reject him. He just knew that from now on, that could be changed.

"So that means it's a yes, right?" He asked while smiling softly.

"You know me too well, King Kazma." Ynah said gently.


End file.
